This is gonna be GOOD!
by PsychedelicDreammaster
Summary: Ryuko Matoi just arrived at Honno City and it has already gone to shit and Ryuko is able to talk to a person that no one else can see or hear, BE PREPARED FOR ONE HELL OF A STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Kill la Kill By A.J.

A girl in a leather jacket ,holding a metal case on her back, with a red strip of hair walks down the street while listening and singing "Day of the Dead" by Hollywood Undead.

 _Hold on,Holy ghost_

 _Go on,Hold me close_

 _Better run,here we come_

 _It's the Day of the Dead_

People are looking at her rapping and don't know what to think of it. She stops the song and looks around and everyone looks away and she continues to sing.

 _We come from a world of oblivion bad dreams_

 _I got all that I need strapped right to my hamstring_

 _I not really bad,I'm just made of bad things_

 _I'm really not a mad man,the voices keep asking_

But, before she could start the next verse a little kid in a black tank top ran past her and stole her phone. She chases after him screaming" I'm going beat your ass, you little bastard!" The girl stops and says" hey A.J. why do I have chase this asshat"

 **Because that's how I'm writing this chapter,ok Ryuko Matoi ? now less talking, more chasing.**

Ryuko, now angry at me, chases after the thief. "Hey, stop running kid and I'll give you a chance to apologize to me." The thief looks back and says" No chance in hell"

Hey, A.J., can I kill him and get it over with?

 **No, you don't get to kill anyone ... Yet.**

"Fine, but wait until I get my hands around your neck."

 **You can't kill me I'm the author.**

 **Now let's get back to the story.**

The thief stops in his tracks and turns around and asks Ryuko " who is A.J.?" She responded "He's the author of this story about me." The thief looks at her confused and has no idea how to respond to this. The thief gives Ryuko her phone back because he knew that crazy girls are the most dangerous.

"Hey, You know that I can still hear you as you type." Ryuko said

 **What did you expect me to do I saw a opportunity to make fun of you and I took it.**

"I don't care ok because you are not going to stop, but can we just finish this chapter FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

 **Ok,jeez sorry, remind me not to pull a prank on you.**

Ryuko asked the thief for his name and he responds that his name is Mataro and welcomes her the slums of Honno City and he asked her if she goes to Honnouji Academy. She told him yes and before he could say another word, a hand bag came out of nowhere following behind it, Mako, his sister.

Mako tell Mataro to go to school, he screams at her as he runs away flipping the bird to her.

 **You know what, I'm going to skip to where Ryuko has already met Senketsu and beat the first club captain and I'm going to end this chapter here, Be sure to stick around for more.**

 **The girl that rules the school is Satsuki Kiryuin and and the elite four is Nonon Jakuzure, Uzu Sanageyama, Ira Gamagori,and Hoka Inumuta, So now you're all caught up.**

 **A.J. : Hey, Ryuko did you like the first chapter of my story?**

 **Ryuko: I have a question for you, why was I singing to Hollywood Undead?**

 **A.J.: Answer my question first.**

 **Ryuko: It was good, but I wish you wrote about me kicking some asses.**

 **A.J.: I'll keep that in mind and the reason you are singing Hollywood Undead is because I like their songs, ok, but before we leave would you like to say something to the audience?**

 **Ryuko: Thanks for reading and hope I get to see ya in the next chapter, where I hope this jackass will let me kick some ass in the next chapter.**

 **A.J.: I will, but no more name calling, I made fun of you because you are always messing with me, truce?**

 **Ryuko:Truce.**

 **A.J. And Ryuko: We will see ya in the next chapter, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Are you serious!

 **A.J. and Ryuko: Welcome back to the next chapter of this fucked up story of ours.**

 **Ryuko: hey to everyone that didn't think this guy's first chapter didn't suck.**

 **A.J.: Hey, we agreed on a truce that we can't criticize each other or else I'll make something happen to you in the next chapter.**

 **Ryuko: Fine! But let beat someone up this time.**

 **A.J.: OK**

 **Remember that this is my version of the show.**

Ryuko is still not fully sure about Senketsu because she doesn't know what he is yet or why the transformation is a bit too revealing. Ryuko was able to stay with Mako and her family since she saved Mako's life.

The next day on their way to school, a little girl, about 10 to 12, walked up to them and asked if Ryuko was the girl that rescued Mako. "Yea, I'm her" said Ryuko, "Why do you ask?" The little girl responded with "because lady Satsuki is looking for you with the help of my sister,Nonon Jakuzure."

Ryuko was surprised by the girls' response and that one of the elite four had a sister.

"Hey, A.J.!" "Since when did one of the elite four have a little sister?"

 **"About 10 seconds ago." I said. "Why is it a problem that I added a character ?"**

Mako looks at Ryuko with utter confusion on her face,"Who is this A.J. you're talking to?" Ryuko Responds "He's a friend that I talk to from time to time." Mako just accepts the response and they walk to the trolley station with Nonon's little sister. On the trolley ride, Ryuko askes the little girl what her name is and the little girl says that her name was Yoshima Jakuzure.

When they arrived at the academy, people were staring at Ryuko and Mako with looks of surprise and they could hear the students talking about them, but no one would talk to the except their teacher, Aikuro Mikisugi. When they were going to the cafeteria , the tennis club captain, Omiko Hakodate, appears from nowhere and attacks Mako with a tennis racket, knocking Mako unconscious.

Ryuko screams"You're going to pay for that!", she grabs her scissor blade and lunges at Hakodate,but she dodges the attack. Ryuko lands face first into the dirt as she gets up she says" That's enough playing around, come on Senketsu!" Senketsu doesn't respond to her voice. "Come on Senketsu, let's beat her." There was still no answer from him, as Ryuko turned her back Hakodate attacks her furiously, leaving Ryuko barely able to stand. Ryuko realizes that she cant win, so she retreats to a nearby stream outside of the school, she feels lightheaded and passes out.

 _2 hours later_

Ryuko finally wakes up and notices that she is not where she was at, but in a room on someone's couch. She stands up only to notice that she is not wearing anything. She is freaking out looking for her clothes and her scissor blade.

"Hey A.J., you better have a good explanation for why I'M FUCKING NAKED!"

 **"I got bored, so I wanted to make it more interesting." I said**

"That's the worst explanation of all time!" She screamed. "You better not be staring at me, you perv!"

" **I'll tell where your clothes are." I said " They are in Mikisugi's closet."**

"WHAT!" She screamed

"Why am I in here...you know what never mind."

Ryuko ran over to the closet, where she found her clothes and decided to dress in the closet. When she stepped out, she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see Mikisugi staring at her.

"Look who's finally awake."

Ryuko ,startled, grabs her scissor and puts it up to his neck.

"Why am I in your room and why am I naked!?" She demanded.

"I saw you passed out,so I brought you back and the reason why you are naked is because you fell into the stream , good thing that I got to you before a weirdo got to you."

He said

"I think a weirdo already got to me." She said to herself

"Hey, I think you dropped something." He said with smirk and snickering

Ryuko looked down to see that the sheet covering her fell. She screamed and scrambled for the sheet, after picking up the sheet she pointed the scissor to his neck. "Don't be so hostile to the person who prevented you from drowning." he said

"Thanks for helping me."she said sincerely

"Why weren't you able to use your kamui?" He asked

Ryuko was surprised that he knew what Senketsu is. "How do you know that it's called a kamui?" She said

Mikisugi starts to unbutton his shirts to reveal two glowing nipples. "I worked with you father, Isshin Matoi, on kamui's." Ryuko surprised "what is wrong with you!" She said.

He goes on to give her a big speech about how to use a kamui and he gives her a seki tekko for her to use to give blood to Senketsu, so she can transform.

Ryuko makes her way back to the school to face Hakodate. She spots Hakodate using Mako as target practice. She sprints towards them and jumps in front of Mako.

"Look who's back, are you back for another beating so soon?" Hakodate asked

"No, I'm here to kick your ass and rescue my friend." Ryuko said

"Life fiber synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko screamed

Ryuko's uniform turns into a skimpy outfit that doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"That looks like it hurt, you kinky stripper." Hakodate said mockingly

"I'm not a stripper!" Ryuko screamed furiously,

She grabs her scissor blade from its case and rushes toward Hakodate. Hakodate grabs a tennis racket that is bigger than herself and rushes towards Ryuko. They dodge each other's attacks, while students are rapidly gathering to watch the fight unfolding. Ryuko takes the handle of her scissor and hits Hakodate in the stomach.

Hakodate groans in pain, growing more annoyed with Ryuko. She swings her tennis racket and hits Ryuko in the face, knocking her off her feet, then swings toward Ryuko's chest. Ryuko barely dodges the attack, she rushes towards Hakodate and lands a series of hits leaving cuts in Hakodate's goku uniform. Hakodate is barely able to stand, Ryuko finishes her off with one final slash, tearing Hakodate's uniform to shreds.

A single red thread from the uniform goes to Ryuko and enters her kamui. Mako is now conscious and manages to untie herself. Mako runs to Ryuko giving her a big hug that brought them to the ground. They both head home tired and bruised up.

-—-

 **A.J.: Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and I might be able to have another chapter up next week because I don't have to take semester exams.**

 **Ryuko: I got a bone to pick with you about the part in Mikisugi's room.(** ** _grabs scissor)_**

 **A.J.: What are you doing with that thing?**

 **Ryuko: IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, THERE IS GOING TO BE CONSEQUENCES, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"**

 **A.J.: Yes I understand.**

 **A.J. And Ryuko: Bye see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
